Selalu cinta
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ini songfic pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Kotak yang judulnya Selalu cinta menurut saya lagu ini cocok banget buat Ulqui


Title: Selalu cinta

Pairing: UlquiHime

Disclaimer: Bleach punya om Tite Kubo saya cuma minjem karakternya aja, ntar juga saya balikin lagi, tapi kapan-kapan boleh lah minjem lagi(puppy eyes)

Ini songfic pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Kotak yang judulnya Selalu cinta menurut saya lagu ini cocok banget buat Ulqui itu aja, saya pakai sedikit adegan di Bleach dengan banyak modifikasi disana sini, nah happy reading.

Ulquiorra POV

" Ikutlah denganku onna!"

Aku menatap mata abu-abu gadis didepanku, dia terdiam tak bergeming.

" Bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya?"

Gadis berrambut orange itu menjawabku, namun terlihat sedikit keraguan di matanya.

" Tak ada pilihan untuk itu onna, ikut aku atau teman-temanmu kubunuh."

Layar-layar besar muncul di belakangku, kutunjukkan bagaimana keadaan teman-teman gadis itu saat ini, dia terdiam namun getaran tubuhnya takkan luput dari penglihatanku.

Ya, tak ada pilihan baginya untuk menolakku, karena tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keputusan mutlak Aizen-sama.

" Ba...baiklah, tapi...bisakah aku meminta waktu sebentar sebelum pergi?"

Dia meminta waktu kepadaku? Hei tidakkah dia sadar dengan siapa saat ini dia berhadapan? Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer seorang Cuatro Espada yang merupakan musuhnya, dan gadis ini mau bernegosiasi denganku? Sungguh bodoh.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak dan membukanya kembali, kutatap gadis berrambut orange itu masih berada di posisi yang sama menunggu jawabanku.

" Baiklah... " Desahku,

Tunggu! Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Oh jadi kali ini akulah yang terlihat bodoh, kulihat gadis itu keheranan atas jawabanku barusan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

" Kuberi kau waktu 12 jam, kau hanya boleh mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada satu orang saja, dan orang itu tidak boleh menyadari keberadaanmu,"

" Pakai ini, saat kau memakainya reiatsumu tak akan terdeteksi dan kau juga bisa menembus benda apapun yang kau sentuh"

Aku memberinya sebuah gelang perak, dia menerimanya dengan ragu

" Aku akan kembali 12 jam lagi dan kau harus sudah siap Inoue Orihime!"

Aku memasuki garganta dan meninggalkan gadis berrambut orange yang masih menatapku.

-Kamu tanya aku menjawab

-Kamu minta aku berikan

-Kusayangi kamu

" Aku masuk onna "

Aku membuak pintu besi di depanku, dan mendapati gadis berrambut orange panjang yang setengah menghadap kearahku.

" Waktunya makan malam "

Seorang arancar pelayan melewatiku, mendorong troli makanan untuk gadis manusia yang kubawa ke Las Noches atas perintah Aizen-sama itu.

Aku berdiri bersandar pada dinding bercat putih menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Kuamati setiap inci sosok gadis didepanku, gadis itu begitu cantik, rambut orange panjang yang terlihat lembut dengan jepit rambut heksagonal berwarna biru di kedua sisinya membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Setahuku dulu Aizen-sama memintaku membawa Inoue Orihime kemari karena dia tertarik pada kekuatan unik milik gadis itu, tapi saat ini aku mulai terpikir, sebenarnya Aizen-sama tertarik akan kekuatannya atau karena kecantikan gadis itu?

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan,kuenyahkan pikiran konyolku barusan.

" Saat ini kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami onna "

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar perkataanku, dia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan menyingkirkan piring kotor dihadapannya, dia tak menjawab apapun.

" Orang-orang di Soul Society telah menganggapmu penghianat "

Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan merjalan ke arah jendela berjeruji besi, kini posisinya membelakangiku, mungkin dia tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya padaku.

Aku sedikit kesal akan sikapnya padaku yang seolah tak mengganggapku karena lagi-lagi dia hanya diam.

" Onna!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

" Ja...jangan mendekat!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mengambil langkah mundur menghindariku, kuhentikan langkahku saat melihat dia gemetar bersandar di dinding bercat putih, mungkin dia takut padaku.

Aku terdiam, kurasakan perih pada lubang holowku.

Ada apa ini?

- Ku bicara kamu yang diam

- Ku mendekat kamu menghindar

- Separah inikah kamu dan aku

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong Las Noches, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju suatu tempat dan disinilah aku sekarang, didepan pintu besi sebuah kamar.

Ya ini adalah kamar gadis itu, kamar Inoue Orihime.

Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan hingga aku memutuaskan mengunjungi kamar ini ditengah malam.

" Onna "

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar panggilanku, sepertinya dia tengah melamunkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang sebelum aku datang.

" U..Ulquiorra?"

" Ada apa?"

" Ini kan sudah malam Ulquiorra kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Lagi-lagi dia melangkah mundur saat aku mendekatinya.

" Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa teman-temanmu telah dibawa kembali ke Soul Society secara paksa oleh dua orang shinigami, mereka sudah tak ada di Hueco Mundo artinya kau akan berada disini selamanya tak ada teman-temanmu lagi, apakah kau tidak takut onna?"

Apa yang kupikirkan? Hanya inikah yang ingin kulakukan disini malam-malam begini?

Mata abu-abu itu menatapku datar

" Tidak, aku tidak takut." Jawabnya mantab.

Mata emeraldku melebar mendengar jawabannya, tapi sesaat kemudian kembali datar.

" Apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu?"

" Jelaskan padaku!" Aku meminta penjelasan darinya.

" Hatiku bersama mereka, aku percaya mereka akan datang lagi kemari karena hati kami terhubung"

" Hati?"

" Apa yang kau maksut dengan hati?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi kali ini dia tidak menghindar, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap lurus mata emeraldku.

" Apakah aku bisa melihatnya jika aku membelah dadamu?" aku mengarahkan tanganku di depan dadanya dan menekan jariku disana.

" Ataukah aku perlu menghancurkan tengkorakmu untuk mengetahuinya?"

Tanganku berpindah untuk menyentuh dahinya. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat kemudian dia berpaling dariku dan kembali menatap bulan sabit dari balik jeruji, dia memunggungiku lagi.

" Lupakan!" Gumamnya, aku terdiam menanti kelanjutan kata-katanya.

" Lupakan yang kukatakan tadi jika itu sulit untuk kau mengerti Ulquiorra!" Lirihnya yang masih memunggungiku, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat menatap bulan sabit diatas sana hingga dia sering sekali melakukannya. Kurasakan lagi perih di lubang holowku

Aku sungguh tak mengerti

- Bagaiman bisa aku tak ada di setiapmu melihat sementara ku ada

- Bagaimana bisa kamu lupakan yang tak mungkin dilupakan

- Aku selalu cinta...slalu cinta

" Di mana aku?"

" Tempat apa ini?"

Aku memutar pandanganku

Gelap

Hanya itulah yang kutangkap dari mataku.

" Ulquiorra"

Sebuah suara memanggilku.

Suara ini...aku mengenalnya, tidak salah lagi ini suara gadis berrambut orange panjang itu

Aku membalikkan tubuhku mendapati gadis itu kini tersenyum menatapku.

" Ulquiorra "

Dia memanggilku lagi, tangannya terulur padaku, aku pun mencoba meraihnya.

" Ulqui..."

Tiba-tiba tangan kami melebur menjadi pasir sebelum aku sanggup menyentuhnya

" A...apa ini?"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" ULQUIORRA!"

Dia berseru memanggilku sebelum dia menghilang, kurasakan tubuhku juga mulai menghilang.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, nafasku tersenggal senggal, aku menatap sekelilingku dan kudapati diriku berada di kamarku.

Ternyata kejadian tadi hanya mimpi, entah kapan terakhir kali aku bermimpi, rasanya ini adalah mimpi pertamaku setelah sekian lama aku tak mengalaminya.

" Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?"

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa memimpikan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa dada ini terasa sesak saat melihat tangan kami tak bisa bersatu.

- Kamu hilang aku menghilang

- Semua hilang yang tak kukira

- Jangan tanya lagi tanya mengapa

" Ulquiorra?"

" Kau kenapa?"

" Hari ini kau terlihat kacau, apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Mata abu-abu itu menatapku penuh tanya, aku balas menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

" Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksut dengan hati yang kau sebut kemarin!"

Gadis itu terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, aku menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jariku untuk menganggkat wajah gadis itu agar menatapku

" Aku disini onna "

" Lihat aku!"

- Bagaimana bisa aku tak ada di setiapmu melihat sementara ku ada

- Bagaimana bisa kamu lupakan yang tak mungkin dilupakan

- Aku selalu cinta tapi kamu tidak

**TRANG!**

Suara pedangku beradu dengan pedang hitam milik laki-laki shinigami bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Saat ini kami sedang bertarung habis habisan demi mempertahnkan sesuatu yang kami anggap berharga.

Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku

Kulihat Inoue Orihime berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami bertarung, raut kecemasan terpancar di wajahnya.

Siapa yang kau cemaskan?

Pastinya bukan aku melainkan Ichigo Kurosaki yang kini sedang bertarung denganku.

- Bagaiman bisa aku tak ada di setiapmu melihat sementara ku ada

- Bagaimana bisa kamu lupakan yang tak mungkin di lupakan

" KUROSAKI-KUN!"

**TRANG!**

Kudengar dia meneriakkan nama Kurosaki Ichigo, namun suaranya tenggelam oleh suara pedang kami yang beradu.

" KUROSAKI..."

**BLAR!**

Lagi-lagi nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya

Rasanya sungguh sakit...

Bukan karena pukulan dan tembakan cero Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini telah menjelma menjadi holow, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadaku ini entah kenapa terasa lebih sakit dari pada serangan- serangan itu.

" KUROSAKI-KUN!"

**ZRUUUK!**

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia masih saja memanggil nama itu?

Padahal jelas-jelas saat ini Kurosaki Ichigolah yang menang

- Aku selalu cinta

Reiatsuku melemah

Aku telah kalah, meskipun aku telah memakai wujud Segunda Etapa ternyata aku belum mampu menandingi wujud holow terkhir Kurosaki Ichigo,

Kurosaki Ichigo juga telah kembali ke wujud shinigaminya.

Kurasakan sayapku mulai hancur menjadi serpihan serpihan pasir

Ini sama seperti di dalam mimpiku

Yang berbeda hanyalah Inoue Orihime tidak hancur seperti diriku, dan saat ini akulah yang tengah mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

- Tapi kamu tidak

" Apakah kau masih takut padaku onna?"

Tanganku masih terulur padanya menunggu dirinya menyambut uluran tanganku.

" Tidak, aku tidak takut padamu "

Kristal bening mengambang di pelupuk matanya, tangannya terulur menyambut tanganku, tapi belum sempat bertemu tanganku telah hancur menjadi pasir.

Kurasakan kembali perih di dadaku

Kenapa?

Bahkan dalam nyata pun kami tak bisa bersatu walaupun hanya sekedar menggenggam tangan saja, kenapa takdirku begitu kejam?

Kutatap matanya yang kini meneteskan buliran kristal bening meluncur melewati pipinya.

Tahukah kau Inoue Orihime,

sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau maksut dengan hati,

selama ini aku selau mencintaimu Hime,

tapi sepertinya kau tak pernah mencintaiku.

Kulihat bibirnya bergerak seperti meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang dia coba katakan.

Gelap...

Semuanya gelap

Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun

Aku mencintaimu Hime tapi kamu tidak.

Beberapa menit yang lalu

Orihime POV

Aku menatap cemas dua pria yang sedang bertarug tak jauh di depanku.

" Bagaimana ini aku tak ingin ada yang mati " gumamku lirih

Aku masih menatap pertarungan itu

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok espada berkulit pucat, setiap tebasan dan pukulan yang dia terima dari Ichigo entah kenapa menimbulkan rasa sakit di hatiku

Kudekap kedua tanganku di depan dada untuk meringankan rasa sakitku ini.

" KUROSAKI-KUN HENTIKAN!"

Aku berteriak semampuku mencoba untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka tak mendengarku?

Dadaku sakit saat melihat Cuatro Espada itu kewalahan menghadapi wujud holow Ichigo.

" KUROSAKI-KUN CUKUP HENTIKAN!"

Air mataku mengalir, sepertinya kali ini pun suaraku tak sampai di telinga mereka karena suara ledakan yang cukup dahsyat.

"kalau terus begini Ulquiorra bisa mati " lirihku di sela isak tangisku

" KUROSAKI-KUN KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Sekali lagi aku berteriak hingga tenggorokanku terasa panas dan perih.

Mata abu-abuku melebar, aku menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depanku.

Tubuh Ulquiorra mulai hancur menjadi pasir

Kudekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku

" Tidak, ini tidak mungkin,"

" Ulquiorra?" gumamku tak jelas

" Apakah kau masih takut padaku onna?" Tangan Ulquiorra terulur kepadaku.

" Tidak, aku tidak takut padamu " Jawabku parau aku mencoba meraih uluran tangan itu, tapi tangan itu telah hancur menjadi pasir sebelum aku sanggup meraihnya.

" Tidak" aku mencobamenggapai tubuh Ulquiorra berusaha mempertahankan tubuh itu agar tidak hancur namun usahaku sia-sia.

Kulihat tubuhnya mulai menghilang, aku tak mampu membendung emosi yang meluap di dadaku.

" JANGAN MATI ULQUIORRA!"

Aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya melepaskan rasa sakit yang kini meledak-ledak,

kini tubuh Ulquiorra talah lenyap menjadi serpihan pasir dan menyatu dengan pasir-pasir lain di Hueco Mundo.

Aku terduduk lemas menatap kepergian seorang yang diam-diam mulai kucintai itu

" Tidak mungkin" air mataku mulai mengalir lagi

" Ulquiorra" bisikku

Kini aku tak mampu lagi menahan tangisku, aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya berteriak memanggil namanya yang kini telah pergi.

OWARI

Note:

Jadi sebenarnya saat Orihime berteriak memanggil Ichigo masih ada lanjutannya tapi suaranya tenggelam oleh suara pedang dan yang lainnya di tengah pertarungan, jadi yang sampai di telinga Ulquiorra cuma 'Kurosaki-kun' nya aja.

Ulquiorra salah paham dia mengira Orihime menghawatirkan Ichigo padahal yang dikhawatirkan Orihime adalah Ulquiorra sendiri.

Dan sesaat saebelum mati Ulquiorra sempat menangkap gerakan bibir Orihime tapi tak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, ternyata yang diteriakkan Orihime adalah "jagan mati Ulquiorra" tapi Ulquiorra nggak pernah tahu itu soalnya dia keburu mati.

Ulquiorra juga nggak pernah tahu bahwa Orihime itu sebenarnya udah cinta sama dia dan sampai mati pun Ulquiorra mengira dirinya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan

Haru: "Arrrgh sori kalau jelek tapi tetap diharapkan riview dari readers sekalian, yang berkenan baca harap juga berkenan riview" (maksa)

Mohon bantuannya para senpai sekalian

Nah sampai jumpa di fic-ku yang lain


End file.
